Typical Aniki' Mode
by Mimikorio
Summary: No matter what happens, a little brother is still a little brother...and mostly  in some cases , big brothers always tend to worry...lol lame summary   rated t for meaning of 801...


A\N: This actually my first time posting anything that I written so please bear with me…I don't exactly know if this turned out well T_T…I'm not good at this literature business… Hope you enjoy though *runs behind nearest tree and takes cover*

_What's the matter with this guy?_ China thought as he noticed (for the 5th time) Japan turned his back, from the look of his face, he was certain that the guy was trying to hide a yawn. Usually when it comes to formal meetings, no matter how utterly boring it may be, that you feel the strong urge that you're gonna die of boredom from this lifeless torture zone, Japan would still be attentive and listen to the speaker, no matter how stupid you're opinion may be. Today was different though, due to drowsiness, Japan isn't even paying attention to anything just to suppress his urge to sleep_._

_What could have happened to him? _China thought._ Didn't he sleep well? Was he overworking himself? Or was it because he pulled an all-nighter doing otaku stuff? But that couldn't be it, Japan's responsible…most of the time. Well, there was a time that he did pulled an all-nighter just for reading those, those things…what did he called it called again? 801? - _He was startled a bit when he heard a soft 'thump' sound. Yup, Japan lost it.

"Nihon, Nihon!" he heard Italy whispered as he softly shook his ally; America had recently announced a 15 minute break. "Nihon, Nihon! Wake up!" shaking the guy a bit harder as he said it, this time, Japan came back to his senses, slowly sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. "I-Italia-k-Oh, what just happened?" Japan suddenly asked, noticing that there are only a few nations left in the conference room. "Well, America announced a 15 minute break and you kinda…fell asleep before that…" Italy said frankly. A slight tint of red crept on Japan's cheeks. "I think you should get some rest, Nihon…" "No really, Italia-kun, I'm fine…" Japan said with a strained smile, excusing himself and exiting the room afterwards. After a few seconds of his brain not buying it, China also exited the room and searched around for Japan.

"Where on earth is he, aru?" China asked himself as he searched for him outdoors (he already searched for him inside so there was no other place he would be). Tired, He stop by an old oak tree and sat down, leaning as he sighed. "Where on earth are you, aru?" he asked himself again. He was almost close to giving up when he suddenly heard a soft sound from the other side (a response, maybe?), he's face immediately lit up. Smirking to himself, he stood up and walked over only to see a peacefully sleeping 'person' on the other side, a gentle smile crept on his face as he saw it. It was Japan sleeping soundly on the ground in a fetal position, a small smile brightly seen on his face. China sat down next to him and carefully brushed the stay hair on Japan's face. "Kiku, please don't let me worry about you, aru." He softly whispered in the Japan's ear when he leaned down, making the other smile a bit more. _Did he respond? Or did he get ticked by my breath?_ "I'll take that as a response." China said happily as he chuckled, lying down next to the nation to stare at his (really moe) sleeping face.

"Yao, Kiku! Where on earth are you guys?" Hungary called out, searching for the two. The 15 minute break was up and considering that the two weren't there, the other nations decided to all look for them (All of them, silently thanking the two. THEIR SAVED~). "YAO, KIKU!WHERE THE HECK ARE Y—" She suddenly got cut when she saw them on the old oak tree. She tried to suppress a squeal from the 'oh! So cute' site but it was too late, she did (but not too load so she didn't woke them). They were both lying asleep on the ground, face to face and so close to each other, the only thing separating them was their linked hands, Japan' left grabbing onto China's right. Out of instincts (fujoshi instincts that is), she immediately pulled out her camera, taking some shots as she giggled to herself. This is gonna be the start of one arrogant shipper~.


End file.
